Trinity Force
|type = Legendary |effects = +30 ability power +30 attack damage +30% attack speed +10% critical strike chance +250 health +200 mana +8% movement speed |passive = Unique Passive - Rage: Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. Unique Passive - Spellblade: After using an ability, your next basic attack deals bonus damage equal to 200% of your base attack damage as physical damage. (2 second cooldown). |menu = Attack > Critical Strike Attack > Attack Speed Movement > Other Movement Items |buy =3628g (3g) |sell =2539g |code = 3087 }} Trinity Force is a legendary item in League of Legends.Trinity Force item page at the Official Web Page. Recipe * (1175g) ** (400g) ** (400g) ** 375g * (1200g) ** (400g) ** (435g) ** 365g * (1250g) ** (475g) ** (400g) ** 375g * 3g Cost Analysis * 250 health = 660g * 200 mana = 400g * 30 attack damage = 1200g * 30 ability power = 652g * 30% attack speed = 1000g * 10% critical strike chance = 500g ** Total Gold Value = 4412g * is gold efficient even without its movement speed stat and passives. Notes * is best used on champions that have some combination of the following: ** A low-cooldown spell to trigger Spellblade often. ( , ) ** High base attack damage, which Spellblade amplifies ( ) ** Ability to make use of a wide variety of champion statistics ( ) ** Difficulty sticking to a target ( , ). * Using multiple abilities in succession does not result in stacking bonus damage, and the bonus damage does not increase on a critical strike. * Spellblade is a unique passive. However, if is used alongside and/or , it will combine the slowing field of the former with the other's damage increase. 's proc will always take priority over if both are present in a champion's inventory. Trivia * is one of the only three items that grants both ability power and attack damage, the others being and . * features the most champion statistics in one item. * The highest damage possible from the passive is 260 physical damage and can be achieved with and , both who have 130 base damage at level 18. * The swords in the icon clearly resemble the item and two swords in the item to make the . * was the most expensive item prior to the V3.10a patch. After this, the title goes to the . * and are the only items that have a cost value not being a multiple of 5. * The name and icon for this item were almost certainly inspired by "The Legend of Zelda's" Triforce. ** The Triforce from The Legend of Zelda has three pieces: Power, Courage, and Wisdom. * Typing 'Tons of damage' into the in the search bar for the new UI store finds the as a reference to Phreak's catch-phrase during Champion Showcases as well as the meme that follows it. **The new "Recommended Items" section of UI store also displays "Tons of Damage" as the description for when shown as a recommended item for a champion. Patch history that was causing the proc on spell cast to do less damage than intended. V1.0.0.75: * Slow reduced to 35% from 50%. * Spellcast effect reduced to 130% of base damage from 150%. V0.9.25.21: Added * Stats: Damage / Ability Power / Attack Speed / Crit / Move Speed / Health / Mana. * Chance on hit to slow the target. * Spell Casts cause the next attack to deal bonus damage. }} References cs:Trinity Force fr:Force de la Trinité pl:Moc Trójcy zh:三相之力 Category:Attack damage items Category:Ability power items Category:Attack speed items Category:Critical strike items Category:Health items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana items Category:Movement items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Slow effect items